


Not Harry

by WanderstheWorld



Series: What I did Yesterday and the Days After That [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderstheWorld/pseuds/WanderstheWorld
Summary: It was an honest mistake.
Series: What I did Yesterday and the Days After That [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/522721
Kudos: 9





	Not Harry

“Not Harry!”

It was an honest mistake on Voldemort’s part.

Assuming that the sobbing mother mere steps away, whose husband he had just cut down and child he planned to momentarily, was talking to _him_ because, at first, she _was._ Then _it_ came in.

The Dark Lord never noticed the shadowed shape looming behind him, not even as he killed the woman, not even as he shot those two fateful words at the babe, not even as the figure raised an arm to deflect the spell back at him.

It was an honest mistake that no one noticed. An honest mistake no one noticed that what was in the crib come morning was _Not Harry_.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this, I have two ideas both starting with the same opening scene above yet the last line differing completely. For now, I seem to have more inspiration for writing the other, we shall see.


End file.
